disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wioletka
Wioletka to utalentowana sportowo dziewczyna, która dołączyła do Instytutu w odcinku Jezioro Łabędzie. Bardzo podoba jej się Fletcher jednak nie może mu powiedzieć tego wprost i dlatego bywa też bardzo agresywna, gdy nie wie co do niej chłopak czuje. Gdy pojawiła się w Instytucie, nie zachowywała się tchurzliwie, względem licealistów, można powiedzieć, że była do nich agresywna i groziła im. Wieść o miłości Fletchera do niej spowodowała, że dziewczyna nauczyła się opanowywać gniew i być spokojną jak aniołek. Osobowość Jest ambitną i silną dziewczyną. Ma skłonności do straszenia ludzi, a także jest w stanie podnieść rękę na innych, jak na przykład do Fletchera, jej największej miłości. Jest agresywna i uważa, że wszystko można załatwić za pomocą siły. Potrafi jednak ochłonąć. Specjalnie chodzi na zajęcia z baletu, by móc się uspokoić i nauczyć się panowania nad złością. Dziewczyna jest jednym z insetów, które nie boją się licealistów, a wręcz przeciwnie, mieć ich za wrogów. Historia Seria 1 * Jezioro Łabędzie - W tym odcinku dziewczyna po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Instytucie. Gdy dziewczyna pojawia się w Legowisku, wszyscy uważali, że jest ona spokojną i wcale nie agresywną postacią. Jednak gdy dziewczyna kopie Angusa i krzyczy na niego, by już nigdy więcej nie komentował jej zdolności sportowe, wszyscy zmieniają zdanie na jej temat. W następnych scenach, wszystkie insekty ukazują przed dziewczyną lęk przed licealistami i to, że bez specjalnego pozwolenia nie mogą z nimi porozmawiać. Wioletka nie bierze ich słów na poważnie i uważa ich z mięczaki, po czym podchodzi do Lexi i na znak buntu i jej możliwości, wrzuca jedzenie do torby licealistki. Lexi jest wściekła i każe Insektom naprostować nową. W następnych scenach, wszyscy zajmują czas Wioletce, używając swoich zdolności, jednak to nie pomaga i dziewczyna zapisuje się na balet, gdzie również ćwiczy Lexi. Insekty zapisują się na balet razem z nową, by nie wchodziła w drogę licealistce. Chyna postanawia dowiedzieć się od dziewczyny, dlaczego jest taka agresywna. Wtedy Wioletka przyznaje się, że kocha Fletchera i jest zła, ponieważ nie wie, czy on ją darzy tym samym uczuciem. Chyna postanawia kłamać, by uspokoić dziewczynę i mówi jej, że Fletcher również ją kocha. Nadchodzi występ na balecie. Fletcher razem z Lexi gra główną rolę i Wioletka dowiaduje się, że pod koniec para się pocałuje. Zaczyna się bitwa o Fletchera podczas przedstawienia. Na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał, oprócz Fletchera, którego dziewczyna szukała pod koniec odcinka, by móc z nim spędzać swój czas. Seria 2 * Insektciątko - W tym odcinku Wioletka pomaga Insektom odkryć talent Sebastiana, siostrzeńca dyrektor Skidmore. * Dziewczyna z marzeń - W tym odcinku Wioletka stara się zaprosić Fletchera na imprezę szkolną. Kiedy jednak okazuje się, że chłopak zaprasza Chynę jest zazdrosna i wściekła. * Test na inteligencję - W tym odcinku Wioletka wyzywa Camerona na pojedynek w Carlingu. Dziewczyna jest w drużynie z woźnym i Walniętym, przeciw Lexi, Cameronowi i Gibsonowi. Druzyna Wioletki przegrała zawody. * Instytut mutantów - W tym odcinku Wioletka jest podwładną Oliwki. Dziewczyna pomaga stworzyć geniuszowi swoją kopię, by mogła mieć czas dla siebie. Jednak wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli, kiedy powstaje mnóstwo Oliwek. Ciekawostki * Chyna raz zmieniła jej imię i zamiast "Wioletka" powiedziała "Wariatka", porównując do zachowania dziewczyny. * Dziewczyna jest dobra w sportach, zwłaszcza w walkach. (Jednak nie uczestniczy w specjalnych zajęciach). * Jest zakochana we Fletcherze. Zobacz ''Fioletka.'' * Jest bardzo agresywna i na prawdę nienawidzi, gdy ktoś ją obraża. * Nienawidzi gdy ktoś komentuje jej zdolności sportowe. * Ona i Lexi mają bardzo skomplikowaną relację. Można to zobaczyc w ich zawodach w Test na inteligencję. * Wioletka jest drugim Insektem, który nie boi się licealistów. Pierwszym jest Chyna. * Dziewczyna w chwilach niepewności i gdy kos obcy staje jej na drodze, potrafi w dość nie typowy sposób zareagować. Raz wyrzuciła Darryla na blat. * Jest dobrą piosenkarką. Dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku Insektciątko. * Przyjemnie jest jej spać na piłce. * Wioletka jest najmniejszym Insektem. * Jest Insektem, którego Gibson nie powitał w Legowisku. * Dziewczyna jest podobna do Babuska z Clearstime BABYSITTER. obie są małe i mają problemy z powstrzymaniem gniewu. * Przestała walczyć by rozwiązać problemy, bo w szkole tego zakazano. * Fletcher i Oliwka się jej boją. * Wioleta jest pierwszym Insektem, który nie nazywa Fletchera głupim. * Aktorka ma 11 lat i Wioletka tak samo. * Wioletka nie lubi gry na flecie. Kiedy raz Chyna grała jej na instrumencie, zniszczyła go. * Dała Lexi w prezencie lustro w ramach przeprosin. * Wioletkę gra Claire Engler. * Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwa, gdy Fletcher jest przy niej. (ponieważ go kocha). Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, naciśnij tutaj Wystąpiła * Jezioro Łabędzie * Insektciątko * Dziewczyna z marzeń * Test na inteligencję * Instytut mutantów * IdANTity Crisis